Blood White Roses
by Ashheart8
Summary: In a time where Katniss and Peeta never existed. Sky Jhonson will be the face of the rebellion. Her father and brother die brutally before her eyes at the reaping. She will face many other problems along the ways, pain, trouble and forbidden love. But in the end, the capital with have to pay. Leaving blood white roses all that is left.
1. Waiting To Die

**This IS NOT the surprise I have been working on, this is a different thing…**

 **Hope you like!**

I lie in my bed, waiting and waiting, the reaping is tomorrow and my name is in at least 50 times.

My mother is asleep, my sister is asleep. But I am not. I can't, no matter how hard I try, I can't.

I lie there, for hours… hours at end. Just waiting, waiting for what? To get chosen? To die?

Yes. I am waiting to die, just waiting…

I realize that if I do get chosen, I will surely never see my family again. There was never a girl victor for district 12, never.

I carefully creep out of my bed, my bedroom, and finally into my hallway. I tiptoe down the hall and into my mother and sister's room. I lie down next to them. This may be one of my last moments with them… ever. I will cherish this, cherish this moment forever. I will remember them, no matter what happens, I will never forget them. I lie there again, not falling asleep. I stay there the whole night.

The next morning begins early. My mother wakes up next to me, she is surprised that I am awake. She wakes my sister on the other side of her. We get up, walk clumsily into the bathroom to bath, then it is time for getting dressed.

After my bath, my hair's still wet. I walk into my room, my mother is waiting for me with... the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, it is black on top, then it is melting into white-a gradient, it has a belt and is long and elegant.

I put it on, slipping in my skinny arms, then my legs. Untucking my long, brown and red hair.

It fits just right. I ask my mom,

"Mom, how did you get this? It looks expensive." She laughs and replies,

"Honey, it was the dress I wore for the reaping when I was your age, don't worry It has been in the family for years!" I look down at my 15-year-old self, wondering how my mom fit into this.

By the time we are finished, My brown hair is curled, with the red highlights falling down beside it, I have black high heels that hurt when I walk, and a choker with three swirls on it, my mother had given it to me when I had gotten sick when I was little, I meant family, it meant however far away you are, we will never forget you, and that is what I plan to do.

We walk outside, people have are gathered for the reaping.

I say goodbye to my friends, everyone I have loved, everyone that may all be gone in a matter of a few weeks.

Effie Trinket, dressed as always walks up onto the stage,

"Welcome, welcome, happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I gag, the odds are never in our favor.

"Well, as usual, ladies first…" Effie looks down, she mixes up the names, she pulls out a neatly folded piece of paper. I hold my breath. Effie breaths out the says in a cheerful tone,

"Sky Jhonson."

I can't breathe.

I slowly walk, step by step up to the stage. I try, I try not to let out a single tear.

I stand next to Effie, she smiles at me, I look down.

Effie mixes up the boy's names, she reaches her hand into the jar, she picks up a name and unfolds it.

"Ferris Wilson" A boy about my age stepped up onto the stage. He looked about how I felt.

We looked at each other for a split second then looked away.

I, Sky Jhonson was in the hunger games.

 **Ok... cool, well my twin brother made up the boy's name…**

 **Ya so if you have not already, go check out my other Fanfic, Powerless!**


	2. Goodbye Life

**So I need names for this story…**

 **And reviews…**

As I stand up onto the stage, my brother and father come running up. The peace keepers grab hold of them, they start yelling, trying to explain that they got stuck in the mines, but the peacekeepers won't listen, they get out there guns.

I look away.

BOOM, BOOM, I hear two gun shots, my mother screams, my sister cries. I just stand there. I look back over at them, laying on the ground.

Dead.

A tear rolls down my cheek. Then another.

The peacekeepers grab my brother and father by the wrists, they drag them away. They shove people out of the way as they go.

They grab me by my shoulders, pulling me away. The pull me into a room, they lock the door. I sit there.

After countless minutes of waiting, the door makes an unlocking sound. My mother walks in.

She walks up to me.

I hug her.

We just stand there, staring at eachother. A tear rolls down my mothers cheek. I wipe it away.

She looks at me. She is holding something in her hand. She hands it to me.

It is a letter. I open it up. It says…

 _Dear Sky,_

 _If you are reading this it must mean that I am dead or you have been chosen for the hunger games._

 _There is a rebellion, I am in it, your brother Sawyer is too._

 _I want you to carry on with it. If I am dead, your brother is the leader, if he is dead… You are._

 _This letter is very important._

 _I want you to know that I love you, no matter what,_

 _Dad._

I smile. But I shed a tear.

I look up, my mother had gone.

My sister walks into the room.

I look up at her and she runs into my arms, I hug her.

She steps back, crying.

I reach around my neck, I take off my choker.

I hand it to her.

She takes it, puts it around her neck.

She hands me something, it is a stone, it is shaped like a kydonias, that is a capitol made animal, it is like a lion but smaller, it has huge claws and a snakelike tail. The capitol killed them off, but few still remain.

It symbolizes bravery.

"Thank you." I say. She nodds and walks away.

More people come in and say goodbye to me.

I sit there, I don't speak a word.

The train will leave in the morning.

I have only a few weeks to live.

Goodbye life.

 **Trying to post both stories, it takes time…**

 **I need names.**

 **-Ash**


End file.
